


Beta with a Broken Heart

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Jared, Break Up, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jared had been in love with Jensen ever since childhood. But there was just one problem: Jensen only dated alphas, not betas... like Jared.





	Beta with a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a J2 story! Been doing a bunch of wincest lately. Also, I have a soft spot for Jared/Brock. I remember I read a sad fic about them, and ouch. There isn't too much of them on here though. So don't worry guys.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jared was sitting down in the cafe shop, watching his best friend, Jensen. He would get lost in his light jaded eyes— and wow— Jared would melt whenever a smile formed on his plump lips. Jensen was beautiful... and  _untouchable_.

Jensen, who was an omega, was not into betas like Jared. No. He was only into alphas that were superior. Jensen craved to be claimed by them; Jared knew it.

Jared had known Jensen ever since they were kids. Jensen had secretly told Jared that he wanted to marry an alpha just like his mother did. It was then that Jared wished to be an alpha when he got older, so he could marry Jensen and give him everything he ever desired.

Sadly, it didn't happen.

As Jared reached puberty he was presented as a beta, much to his disappointment. And Jensen was presented as an omega just like both boys— and parents— had predicted. Life was so unfair.

Jared watched throughout their teenage years as Jensen dated alpha after alpha. He would gaze at the way Jensen's eyes would light up when he stood beside an alpha.

It had been like that… all the way until high school and through college.

* * *

Turning off the computer, Jared sighed in relief as he finished his work from his accountant job. It was a Friday afternoon and he was done with his work. Now Jared could relax and spend the weekend watching Netflix and eat junk-food, not having to worry about numbers for the time being.

He padded towards the living room and sat on the couch. He wondered where Jensen was. They had been roommates for nine months now ever since they finished college. Everything had been going great between them... except for the hole in Jared's heart.

Jared hummed. Since it was a Friday there was a chance Jensen would go out to a club— probably to hook up with an alpha— while Jared was stuck in their apartment. Alone.

Or not as he heard footsteps.

Jensen came out of his room. "Hey! You're back. I was thinking we could go to a club. What do you say?"

The idea didn't appeal to Jared as he said, "I don't know... I'm not a fan of clubs, remember?" He knew Jensen wasn't trying to hurt him, but Jared wished that he would stop asking him.

Jensen pouted. "Please? I don't want to go alone— Plus, I hate the idea that my  _best friend_  is here all alone." He waved his arm around the empty room.

Jared mentally cringed at  _best_   _friend._ He hated hearing those two words; nevertheless, he put on a smile for Jensen. "Sure. Let me get ready." He rose from the couch and headed to his room, walking past Jensen, who smacked his back in excitement.

"That's the spirit!"

What could possibly go wrong? A lot of things apparently.

Even though Jensen promised that he would be beside Jared while drinking and dancing, that didn't stop him from doing his own thing.

Jared ordered a whiskey from the bartender, as he waited he glanced around the area. He saw Jensen talking to someone— most likely an  _alpha—_  both looking cozy in the corner. Honestly, Jared didn't even know why he agreed to come in the first place.

He just couldn't say no to Jensen.

Now he had to face the consequences by seeing Jensen being surrounding by men, which was something that Jared didn't find amusing whatsoever. He couldn't help but scowl.

As Jared got his drink he heard a commotion right beside him, "Get the fuck away from me!" someone shouted. Turning to his side, Jared saw an omega growling at two alphas. Shit. This could end up bad.

"I don't want anything to do with you guys! I'm waiting for my boyfriend," the omega hissed.

"You've been here all by yourself for an hour. Are you sure you have a boyfriend?" the tall alpha smirked.

Jared sighed. He was going to regret what he was about to do. Taking a huge gulp of his whiskey, he turned around and marched towards them. "Baby! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Jared put his arm around the omega's waist, carefully.

Brock— the omega— was confused for a second before he got with the program. "There you are, babe! I've been waiting here forever. See assholes!" Brock glared at him. "I do have a  _boyfriend_."

The alphas sneered, "It's a shame he's just a beta." Jared gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything back, instead he spun around with Brock and headed the opposite direction. Once they were out of sight he let go of Brock.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked. He had to speak up a little due to the music blaring around the bar.

"I'm fine," Brock said, huffing. "Thank you. But I could've handled it." He crossed his arms and pursed his lips. Jared rolled his eyes as he realized something by the omega's attitude.

"You're not supposed to be here, aren't you? You're underage," Jared stated. Brock tensed, almost ready to bolt, but Jared stopped him. "I won't say anything but you have to be careful. Some alphas can't handle being rejected so they use force."

Brock looked puzzled, but it faded away as he grinned. "I know how to fight."

"It showed," Jared said sarcastically.

"Just leave me alone." Brock grumbled as he started to walk away from him. Jared took a few steps, ready to go after him, but was prevented when Jensen stood in front of him.

"Jared! I've been looking everywhere for you, dude. What have you been doing?" Jensen asked.

 _Looking, my ass,_  he thought bitterly.

"I wanted to give you space with your hook up." Jared kept his voice steady, careful not to show any negative emotion. "Saw you two together so..." He shrugged, glancing over Jensen's shoulder trying to see where Brock went.

Jensen glowered. "We were just talking."

Jared rolled his eyes for the second time that night. "If you say so. Anyways, go back to your talking. I'm going to talk with an omega I just met." He left before he could hear Jensen's reply. Jared was really worried for Brock.

He found Brock— once again being pursued by an alpha, and judging by Brock's pissed off expression, the alpha wasn't getting the hint to leave him alone. Fucking asshole.

Nothing Jared couldn't handle.

When he saved Brock once again, Jared was surprised that the omega offered to buy him a drink as a thank you. They talked after that. It was pleasant once Brock lowered his cocky attitude.

By the end of day he got Brock's number. Jared called that a win-win.

* * *

Jared was content. Brock was wonderful and everything Jared had ever wanted in an omega: sweet, funny, charming. He was finally beginning to forget about Jensen as he started to spend more time with Brock.

The past week was like a blur to him.

"You look super happy," Jensen snorted. He was sitting on a stool near the kitchen counter. "Going out on a date?" There was a hint of jealousy in his tone, something that Jared assumed was because he had plans and Jensen didn't.

"Yeah. With Brock," Jared blushed, ducking his head a little. "Remember the omega I met when we went to the club last Friday?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "You mean the underage omega who wasn't supposed to be in there? The one who almost started a fight between two alphas? That one?"

"Yeah,  _him_. He's not so bad," he defended Brock. "I actually had a good conversation with him."

"I know. You ditched me to talk to him for an hour," Jensen stated. "Thanks for that, by the way."

Jared narrowed his eyes. "Oh please. How many times have you ditched my ass to be with other alphas?" Jensen's silence was enough to know that Jared was indeed correct. "Exactly. I don't get why you don't like him?

"I've seen omegas like him, Jared. I just don't want you to get hurt." Jensen frowned, causing Jared to be taken aback by his concern. "You don't deserve to get your feelings trample."

"And I won't," Jared said firmly. "Look, I know you're trying to protect me, and I get it, but I don't want to be alone— I'm twenty four going on twenty five, and I haven't been in a relationship since high school." Jared remembered dating a sweet beta, Gen, but they broke up because she found out he was in love with his best friend.

Jensen's face softened as Jared continued, "I don't want to wait anymore... Betas aren't exactly preferable when it comes to omegas, you know that. Brock is interested in me. A beta! I want to give him a shot. I want to settle down and have a family."

"Jared, I—"

"Jensen, I've always been happy for you. Can't you be happy for me for once?" Jared saw Jensen's hurt expression when he told him the truth. Jensen closed his mouth and averted his gaze. That was a low blow. It hurt Jared to tell him those words but he had to. He needed to move on.

His best friend made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't be with a  _beta_. Jared needed to remove his feelings for Jensen.

"Okay..." Jensen answered, still not looking at Jared.

* * *

Jared was crying in his room, letting out loud sobs. How could he be so stupid? So naive? Brock was never into him to begin with. He was just using him as a rebound to make his ex-boyfriend jealous.

Jensen was right.

Why couldn't Jared just have someone?

"A-All I want is to find love," Jared hiccupped. He clutched onto his pillow and buried himself in his comforter. He ignored the knock that echoed across the room. "Go away..." he shouted, weakly.

"Jared, can I come in? Please?" Jensen pleaded from the other side.

Jared whimpered and wiped his face with the sheets so Jensen wouldn't see his tears, then let out a mumble "come in". Jensen slowly peeked inside before padding his way towards Jared's bed.

"I'm sorry, Jay. You don't deserve to be going through something like this— Brock was a jackass," Jensen scoffed. Slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Jared's covered calf. "Don't cry for him. He's not worth it."

Jared coughed, then corrected him, "No, Jensen. I'm not the one who's worth it." His voice cracked as he cried again, causing Jensen to frown, then scowl.

"Don't every say that again. Ever!" Jensen yanked the sheets off of him. He was not going to let Jared talked badly about himself. He wouldn't allow it.

"Jensen—" Jared whined but was cut off.

"No! You listen to me! You are my best friend and one of the best fucking betas I've ever met. Just because this one omega didn't want you, doesn't mean others won't."

Jared curled himself into a ball. "But I don't want anyone else. I want you," Jared confessed.

Jensen blinked, dropping the sheets onto the ground. What? "You want me?" he said in disbelief. His eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at Jared in shock. Since when?

"Please don't play dumb, Jensen. You know how I've been desperately in love with you. All these years... ever since we were young." Jared sniffled. "Just leave me and my broken heart alone."

"Jared—"

"You know what Chad told me to do?" A friend from Jared's job. "He wanted me to hire a hooker who looked like you." Jared half-heartedly chuckled. "I almost thought about it... How pathetic is that?"

Jensen swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Jared grasped onto the sheets and said, "Because you wanted to be with an alpha. I'm just a beta. I remember when you were young you wanted to marry a strong alpha. I still remember your smile when you said those words. I prayed that I would be an alpha so I could be with you— sadly, it didn't come true. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Oh god— Jared, I-I—"

"Spare me your apology," Jared pleaded. "I've already been rejected. Please don't break my heart more than already is. Can you just go—" Two hands abruptly cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up— "Jensen—" Suddenly, Jensen was kissing him: long and hard. Jared kept his eyes open wide the whole time. He couldn't believe it.

Did Jared cry so much that he passed out?

This had to be a dream. It was too good to be true.

Gently, Jensen pulled away a bit to stare at Jared, never once letting him go. "Jared, I always loved you for a long time," Jensen confessed, rubbing Jared's lips with his thumb.

Jared scoffed and backed away from Jensen, swatting his hands away. "Don't lie to me, Jensen." Anger bubbled within Jared, his clenched his hands, trying to stop them from trembling.

"...Jared, I'm not. You've never shown interest in me before.  _Ever_. I thought you just saw me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Jared snapped his head towards him and furrowed his eyebrows together. Now that he thought about it... Jared hadn't.

"B-But you said that you only wanted to marry an alpha!" Jared countered. "You never made a move on me— I tried to get your attention all the time!"

Jensen frowned. "What do you mean? Marry an alpha?"

"Don't you remember? When we were small that's all you talked about. You wanted to marry an alpha just like your mother did. When I presented as a beta... I knew I wasn't meant to be with you," Jared's voice was steady before he whispered the last words. "You would never date a beta like me."

"Jared, we were kids," Jensen scowled, "I didn't fucking mean it. I dated so I could make you jealous, but it never worked. You were always supporting me."

"That's because you're my best friend. If I couldn't be happy that doesn't mean you shouldn't be either." Jared couldn't believe that Jensen loved him all this time. All these years wasted because they were both oblivious. Jared assumed that Jensen would never be in love with him, while Jensen assumed that Jared wasn't interested.

Jensen softly smiled, then said, "We were too blind to see it."

Making a bold move, Jared kissed him, lovingly, because he wanted to show Jensen just how much he loved him. When he pulled away, Jared asked in a low voice, "You really don't care that I'm a beta?" It terrified Jared that maybe one day Jensen would meet and fall in love with someone better. An  _alpha_.

"You're the only beta I want in my life," Jensen declared. Then he grabbed Jared's face and smashed his lips onto his, pouring just as much as love as Jared did. "The only fucking guy I want kids with."

Jared whimpered as the omega got on top of him, gazing at him from above, with determination and devotion. "I-I love you," he stuttered out, because he would always tell Jensen those words.

Jensen made the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and said, "And I love you, my beta. Forever." For once, Jared was happy he was a beta.


End file.
